Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/3 January 2017
08:09 ? 08:09 ? 08:09 Co tu za sejmoburza 08:09 nie do mnie to pytanie 08:10 Mogę powiedzieć to samo. 08:10 elo modadeł 08:10 Don't worry kids 08:10 Master siemasz 08:10 Hey Batmaster. 08:10 Captain is here to save the day 08:10 Witam 08:10 elo kuro 08:10 Hey Kyu 08:11 Hej. 08:11 Witam 08:11 Kyurone siemasz 08:11 Demon siemasz 08:12 No tyle upoważnionych osób na raz to nie widziałem tu od dawna 08:12 Też jestem zaskoczona. 08:12 same 08:12 Aoi, fb. 08:12 Konsternacja ogarnęła czat 08:12 Wiem, widzę 08:12 Same znajome twarze oproc Piniakolady 08:12 Ayyy lmao 08:13 kolejny z administracji 08:13 Ale nie mogę otworzyć, bo odpowiadam na ticketa na Elsie. 08:13 Więcej nas, teraz. 08:13 elo mordelo noseł 08:13 Here come dat Noze 08:13 Czołem waszmości o/ 08:13 Elo mordelo 08:13 Hey Nosełku. 08:13 Hej Noseł. 08:13 Czołem 08:13 W skrócie witam wszystkich 08:13 Jaglak 08:14 Proszę mi powiedzieć co jest cięte 08:14 Zapotrzebowanie kaszy... 08:14 Jaglaaanej 08:14 Ale malo nas do pieczenia chleba 08:14 XD 08:15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE3aQJl8Bd4 08:15 będą wam odbierały smak debile! 08:15 Ayyy 08:15 Kostka. 08:15 Lmao 08:15 tak? 08:15 Masz chwilę? 08:16 pewnie 08:16 Noze, poruszana jest tu istotna kwestia dotycząca braku tematu na ogłoszenia do pasty roku, co również pokrywa się z niezwykle istotnym dla tutejszej społeczności okazjonalnym pokazywaniem się administracji tej Wiki. 08:16 Jakoż i pana Rzymianina z panem Rycerzem 08:16 Wnioskuję że Kripipasta Upadnie? 08:17 Ave Nose 08:17 Ave boi 08:17 Jednakowoż eksploatacja tematu na dzisiejszym posiedzeniu nie do końca rozwiała wszelkie wątpliwości. 08:17 Czyli nie upadnie? 08:17 Mogę to wyjaśnić? 08:17 takiej burzy nie było tu od dawna, lel 08:17 Skąd można wyciągnąć proste wnioski, iż dyskusje będą kontynuowane na rożnych płaszczyznach. 08:17 Typowo dla społeczności cp. No cóż. 08:17 A fajno bo dużo ludzi jest 08:18 I moje pultaski też są 08:18 Urwisy jedne 08:18 Zacznę od tego, że się przyznam - fakt, nie ma CP roku przez moją winę. Niestety, w grudniu miałam za dużo spraw na głowie, żeby ogarnąć wszystkie projekty, przez co Was mocno przepraszam. 08:18 Lecz powstała dyskusja stworzyła niemały ambaras co doprowadziło do bardziej agresywnego starcia słownego. 08:19 Ayy 08:19 Lmao 08:19 Dementuje twej wypowiedzi, sir Masterze. 08:19 zawsze można w tym miesiącu posprawdzać wszystkie zgłoszenia na cp roku 08:19 Yo 08:19 Agresywnej wymiany słów, bowiem nie było. 08:19 Oczywiście również macie rację - Rzym oraz Rycerz nie powinni mieć swoich uprawnień. 08:19 elo vetesie 08:19 Jako żywo 08:19 Zamknij się. To moja tv. 08:19 Trudnoż tego nie zauważyć, wasza mość. 08:20 Życzę sobie na święta żeby ich nie mieli 08:20 A ja poszłam tylko po kabanosy. 08:20 Prawda! 08:20 Zagłoba, Ciebie też często nie widać 08:20 Zagłoba jest fajny ej 08:20 O właśnie chciałam do tego zmierzyć. 08:20 To jest szlachcic 08:20 Częściej-li, niż pana Rycerza z onym drugim przybłędom 08:20 ja bym zagłobie nie zabierał 08:21 jest przynajmniej konsekwentny 08:21 Niektóre osoby, które się wypowiadały, są hipokrytami. 08:21 Kube dobrze mówi 08:21 Kto dokładniej? 08:21 Przytocz nicki. 08:21 Jak to kto oczywiście że moje pultaski 08:21 Ciekawe czy zgadnę bezbłędnie 08:22 Chociażby Jan, który też nie był aktywny. 08:22 A i jeszcze jedno. 08:22 ^ rajt 08:22 Jeszcze raz Was przepraszam. 08:22 (Kkyu) 08:22 No i nie zgadłem 08:22 Sajko na moda 08:22 Gniję. 08:23 O tak 08:23 avi na moda 08:23 Zajko lepiej 08:23 Wszak, wolę, żeby i mnie buławę wasza miłość zabrała, niż żeby ów zbóje namiestnikami być mieli 08:23 Jestem choleryczką więc nie Kostek. c: 08:23 k 08:23 ...lel 08:23 Może tak 08:23 to sójkaa na moda 08:23 Sajko na moda, jeszcze zanim kripipasta upadnie 08:23 To Zajko na moda 08:23 Na razie nie sądzę, żebym powoływała kogoś nowego na stanowisko chatmoda, ale na pewno na moderatora treści i/lub dyskusji. 08:23 Niech chętni napiszą zgłoszenia? 08:23 I może upadać kripipasta 08:24 Creepypasta Wiki:Administracja/zgłoszenia 08:24 Tu? 08:24 ^ 08:24 tak 08:24 Ayy zgłoszę się chyba na moda treści 08:24 Nie. 08:24 Będzie lmao 08:24 lel 08:24 Powstanie nowy wątek. 08:24 XD 08:24 Ale na razie, proszę, żebyście dali mi czas na uporządkowanie innych rzeczy związanych z wikią. 08:24 Za obecność już propsy 08:25 Twierdzę jednak że mój pultasek Marszuk nadawałby się do tego bardziej 08:25 Jako żywo 08:25 noseł 08:25 Halo 08:25 Niech zadecydują użytkownicy. 08:25 już weźmy zostawmy tą sprawę na teraz 08:25 Razem z Majsterem prowadzą lombard w Las Vegas 08:25 Odrzucili mojego ucznia 08:25 wait 08:25 Pan Mars genialnie się do onej funkcji nada 08:25 *zostawmy tą sprawę na później 08:25 Bowiem żyjemy w "demokratycznym" kraju. 08:25 No spoko 08:25 Nikt nie przebije mojego lombardu 08:26 Marsh na moda! 08:26 Not even mumbo jumbo 08:26 Em. 08:26 Ja dalej nie wiem co przejdzie przez te drzwi 08:26 lombard ricka harrisona lepszy 08:26 Binko banko i do przodu pultaski 08:26 Tylko chciałabym przypomnieć, że Mars miał uprawnienia i je stracił. 08:26 Potwierdzam. 08:26 Ja też miałem straciłem i mam 08:26 To nic nie znaczy, to o niczym nie świadczy 08:26 Nozur też 08:26 Źle się zachowałem, ale mimo to uważam, że ban był słuszny. 08:27 Czekaj Marszuk 08:27 Co ty masz na avku 08:27 Pytam się 08:27 Przywrócić mojego Robimarsa 08:27 XD DDD 08:27 No tłumacz się ty bulbo 08:27 Choć wolałbym uniknąć niepotrzebnych scysji, przyznam, że pragnę odzyskać moderatora treści, albowiem moderuję ostatnio bardzo dużo. 08:27 Kisnę XD D 08:28 No ja trochę też 08:28 Robimars jako user robi wincyj niż mody treści 08:28 Polecałbym również, nowego, choć ogarniętego użytkownika jakim jest Puck Norris. 08:28 ^ 08:28 Prawda 08:29 Ale lepiej tłumacz mi się co ty masz na avku urwisie 08:29 U cunt deny it 08:29 choć nie bywa często na czacie 08:29 Marsik robi więcej niż połowa tej wiki. 08:29 Smutne. 08:29 Ayy już ty wiesz co. ;> 08:29 Dzięki za propozycje, natomiast zostawmy tę kwestię na razie. 08:29 Czy to polski m e m i a r z? 08:29 Zgodzę się z Avi 08:29 Owszem. 08:29 Ayy 08:30 Skisłem 08:30 Ale i tak cię zgładze Bulbąbku na topce. <3 08:30 Idźże 08:30 Póki co to ja jestem ultra top userem 08:30 Do czasu. 08:30 ;> 08:30 To będę drugi ngah 08:30 Jeszcze 1010 i równia z tobą. 08:31 �� 08:31 Ale przynajmniej bardziej pierwszy niż ty zdobędę odznakę za rok edycji 08:31 (Kkyu) 08:31 O kurde emotka ayy lmao 08:31 Kibicuję mojej kopii. c: 08:31 Lmao 08:31 marszak na #1 08:31 O ile nie przegapisz dnia. 08:31 wait 08:31 nie 08:31 Nie przegapię 08:32 Moje internetowe życie to m e m e s bulbasy i kripipasta 08:32 A przypomnę ci, że kiedyś ci o tym przypomniałem. 08:32 Która upadnie kiedy Marszuk będzie pierwszy 08:32 Czyli jednak upadnie niedługo. 08:32 ☺ 08:32 Smutne. x2 08:32 smutek 08:32 Chociaż do tego czasu wykoszę wszystkie możliwe dla mnie odznaki 08:32 Co jest pocieszającym faktem 08:33 Nie, bowiem są też ukryte, twoje to słowa, Karyno. 08:33 ktoś z tutaj obecnych umie fotoszopy? 08:33 I to że i tak fejm będzie bo będę drugi i ze świecącym nickiem 08:33 Kyu, 08:33 Ty jesteś ukryty 08:33 ? 08:33 W szafce w swoim lombardzie 08:33 W sensiem to była odpowiedź dla Demona. 08:33 A ja jestem wasz Old Man i nie robię ciekawego 08:34 A, ok. 08:34 Oprócz znajdywania najbardziej pikantnych m e m e s 08:34 Gdzie twój Rick Harrison? 08:34 I Big Hoss? 08:34 mój lęk przed niewiedzą nie daje mi spokoju ;-; 08:34 Big Hoss <3 08:34 Kyu, pomożesz? ;-; 08:34 No w sumie niby jestem Big Hoss ale zachowuję się jak Old Man 08:34 I jestem martwy w środku doot doot 08:35 ? 08:35 Kłamca 08:35 noot noot 08:35 Noze w środku ma meme 08:35 Coś w tym jest przyznam 08:35 M e m e s to moja ulubiona rzecz w całym internecie 08:36 I rzeczy które nie są a e s t h e t i c 08:36 Papmiętam jak Nosek był wilczkiem z Zakochanych Wilczków. 08:36 No tak 08:36 W całości wypełniomy memesami. 08:36 Polski memiarz. 08:36 Jednak to było na długo przed tym jak stałem się martwy w środku i popadłem w m e m e s 08:36 Noze dalej się kocha w Robimarsie i Ssajko 08:37 E co jest 08:37 Objection! 08:37 proszę udowodnić 08:37 Majster pultasie debanuly 08:37 O czym ty mówisz 08:37 Typowe 08:37 c: 08:38 Zaraz wróci. 08:38 Master gwałci swoje Kropidło, co udowadniał przesyłanymi na grupce zdjęciami i filmikami. 08:38 Prawda 08:38 Ns ldr..u 08:38 oj sory 08:38 Widziałem te materiały 08:38 Marszuk nie mów po bulbiańsku niewdzieczkinau 08:38 Debanuly 08:39 Oke. 08:39 Papa bless. † 08:39 Papa pepe 08:39 Hehe 08:39 O wilku mowa. 08:39 Now look at this net 08:39 Ayy? 08:40 A nie pisałam. 08:40 Ej bo mój ziomek mówi że moje ulubione m e m e s nie są śmieszne a jeśli ja się z nich śmieję to jestem głupim debilem 08:40 Kyu 08:40 To nie ziomek 08:40 Napiszę wam moje top 5 memesów 08:40 Tylko jakieś nie wiadomo co 08:41 ? 08:41 Jeśli wysłałem dwie prace po prostu je podpisując, a nie dołączając link to je zaliczysz? 08:41 ta 08:41 Scrolluję w górę i co ja widzę... 08:41 To ok. 08:41 Wy dwie kłamliwe kurwy 08:41 U 08:41 1 - Dat Boi. 2 - Ayy Lmao. 3 - Lingwistyczna dekompozycja. 4 - Ten szkoeletor co robi doot doot. 5 - Rock Harrison i jego pawn shop 08:41 Osz ty gałganie. 08:42 Rick* 08:42 Bo się spieszyłem bo majster jest debanuly 08:42 Morda tam 08:43 Obiadu jutro nie będzie dla Ciebie 08:43 Jeszcze w sumie playlista Dank Videos na youtube ale nie w całości 08:43 Yee jest fajne 08:43 Nowusia <3 08:43 *Debanuly — to taki nowopowstały mem. 08:43 Nosuuuś <3 08:43 elo kouhai 08:43 <3 08:43 Starogroźna! 08:43 Senpai <3 08:44 Morszczuk! <3 08:44 <3 08:44 Piniuszka <3 08:44 Sowa <3 08:44 Jajko <3 08:44 Hejcia, loszko. 08:44 Ja <3 08:44 gg Tahm 08:44 Kurka! <3 08:44 Ale się ukryłaś kurcze 08:44 *Epicki unik od serca Starogroźnej. 08:44 :< 08:44 Mój biedny mięsień 08:45 eh 08:45 Zgadnij Nowusiu kogo ten morszczuk ma na avku 08:45 Ciebie? :> 08:45 Nie. 08:46 No x'D ;_; 08:46 serio? ;; 08:46 Polskiego memiarza zastanawiającego się nad swoim życiem. 08:46 Marszuk jesteś debanuly jak nie wiem 08:46 wyglądasz jak smutny nosek ;_; 08:46 W ogóle się nie znacie na sztuce. 08:46 Pffff 08:46 No bo to takie zdjęcie jest 08:46 Najgorsze ze wszystkich no 08:47 I tak was zabiję 08:47 Autorstwa Smolegusza Marioteusza. 08:47 (Lf) 08:47 Zrobiłem sobie dzisiaj zdjęcie w okularach to je se ustaw to mnie nie poznają przynajmniej 08:47 Adranusa Bednardyna - jego asystenta 08:47 Powiem wam że okulary do mnie ani trochę nie pasują kek 08:48 Pokaż. 08:48 Odźże 08:48 Bo nawet one Ci nie dodają inteligencji 08:48 Idźże 08:48 ja w moich wyglądam brzydko 08:48 ale nie mogę ich nie nosić 08:48 Nie znam ów bytu, który przywołałeś. 08:49 Każdy człowiek w okularach wygląda uroczo. 08:49 Ja nie xD 08:49 Każdy. 08:49 Typ na moim avku jest uroczy 08:49 Kuro płacze. 08:49 Ja nie 08:49 eh 08:49 Unryba na moim avku jest urocza 08:49 Jestem na to idealnym dowodem na to, że nie. 08:50 Moja ulubiona postać ever 08:50 A walnąć was? 08:50 Pniak. 08:50 Kuro nie płacz :C 08:50 Wrocilem... Znowu XD 08:50 A cóź się stało? 08:50 o/ 08:50 Yo 08:50 czemuż to kuro płacze? 2017 01 03